Twilight in Tokyo
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: DISCONTINUED When the Cullen family moves to Japan they meet the Yu Yu Hakusho and the Takashi at their new high school. They soon discover that there's a group is different than the rest of the school groups. role play.


Chapter 1

"Idane Iemochi!" the principle called to Yamakaza who was playing on the volley ball court.

Yamakaza volleyed the ball over the net before running over to the principle and bowed to him, "Yes sensei."

"Idane Iemochi I need you to show the new students around the school," as he waved a hand at the five students behind him and then handed her their schedules. "Here's their schedules; they'll wait in the library for you to change."

"That's alright, they can wait right here. It'll just be five minutes," she told him with a smile before she ran into the girls' locker room. She slipped into a pair of sweat pants, put her glasses onto the collar of her shirt, and quickly went back outside to the new students. As she walked towards the Cullen siblings she noticed that they were foreigners but also noticed they weren't human. Once Yamakaza was in front of them she bowed to them and said, "Hello, I'm Idane Iemochi Yamakaza, third year and the Student Council Treasurer."

"Hi, I'm Alice," said Alice cheerfully as she came forward and bowed to her. "These are my brothers, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. This is my sister Rosalie."

One by one they bowed to Yamakaza and once that was done she put on her glasses as she looked at the schedules. "Emmett, Rosalie I'll show you to the section your classes are located at then I'll take you three to our hallway. You're in the same level as me."

* * *

The lunch room was very noisy as Neko and Yamakaza entered to get their lunches. Opal sat at their table and waved at them to come over.

"Go on Neko I'll get lunch," Yamakaza told him with a smile.

"If you're sure," Neko answered before going to their table.

"Neko, have you seen the new students?" Opal asked.

"No."

"Do you live in a box?"

"No, I was busy trying to outrun some weird guy on the track this afternoon."

"Was he pale and quiet?"

"Pale yes, quiet no. He tried to taunt me."

Opal snickers, "That's Edward Cullen. He has two sisters and two other brothers, but they aren't real siblings." She points to each one, "The blond girl's name is Rosalie, she's dating the really big one sitting to her left, his name's Emmett. The small girl, the pixie looking one, that's Alice, and she's dating Japser, the one that never talks."

"Oh, well they've been watching us this whole time."

Opal looks over at them and smiles, "Edward thinks I know too much. But to continue, their 'Father', Carslise, is the new doctor here and he's married to Emse. They just moved here from Forks.

"Really…what does he think about me? Yamakaza said that he tried to probe her mind but couldn't and I'm also pretty good at that too."

She looks at Edward and starts to laugh, "He thinks you're the slowest person he's ever seen."

He makes a face but then rolls his eyes, "Thought so, most people think that when they first meet me."

Opal looks over his shoulder and gasps as she puts her hand over her face.

"What?"

"He's coming over."

Edward gets over to the table and asks: Excuse me, but may I join you?"

Yamakaza comes over and looks at Edward slightly surprised but answered, "Edward, of course you can."

Opal smiles and looks at him, "Yes he does think you're a little cocky, but don't worry about him, he just doesn't like to lose."

Edward looks over at Opal and asked, "How did you know?"

Neko answered, "She reads minds too."

Opal smack him, "Shut up!"

"Ow! You didn't need to hit me!"

"Neko, here's your lunch," Yamakaza told him as she handed him his lunch. "So Edward how do you and your siblings like our school?"

"It's very different," Edward answered.

"If the principle hasn't told you Japanese schools are six days and one day weekend."

"I know, your group seems different…"

Yamakaza just smiled as she began to eat her lunch not noticing Edward trying to listen to her thoughts. Yamakaza yelped when someone latched onto her.

"Hello Yamakaza!" she heard Alice cheerfully.

"Hello Alice."

"So when are you two going on a date?"

"What are you talking about?"

Alice sat down beside her and pointed at Neko, "Neko of course!"

"Uh Alice, Neko and I aren't like that."

"That's not what I see. You two make a good couple."

"Alice, leave them alone," Edward ordered her.

"Ne-chan!" Izu suddenly cried as he latched on Neko.

Edward and Alice looked at them weird until Yamakaza introduced Izu, "Edward, Alice, this is Izu Neko's best friend and no he's not gay he just acts like it."

"'ello!" Izu said as he waved to them still latched on Neko who was now getting irrated.

"If you don't get off of me I'm going to tell them your full name," Neko threatened.

"Yeah, right."

"You're right Izumi."

Izu suddenly falls to the ground in shock.

Alice looks at them confused and Yamakaza tells her, "Izu's a boy but Izumi's a girls' name and his parents died before they could give him a different one."

"Oh, poor Izu," Alice said as she tried to look over the table at him.

"He'll get over it," Neko said before he stuck a piece of sushi in his mouth.


End file.
